Supremacia
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Mas tudo perdura inclusive o asco dele por si mesmo. (Sterek, non-con, child abuse)


_Essa fic trata de temas como abuso infantil, estupro e depressão. Se você não está confortável com isso, faça a si mesmo um favor e saia dessa fic imediatamente._  
_E eu me chamo Jeff Davis, TW me pertence e eu ganho milhões e mais milhões com isso. Dãh._

_Fic baseada no trabalho Unbreakable, da Agata Ridlle. Sou safada e não pedi permissão, mas só tirei a ideia geral da fic dela e com certeza, não vou pelo mesmo caminho que ela foi. De qualquer maneira, vão ler a fic dela, é incrível. _

_**Supremacia**_

Stiles tinha acabado de completar seis anos quando Claudia Stilinski amarra uma corda no pescoço e se dependura em umas das vigas do teto. Stiles é quem a encontra e o seus gritos de pânico foi o que alertou os vizinhos que algo estava errado.

Assim, John e Stiles se mudam de casa, para uma bem menor, sem memorias assustadoras para assombrar ambos. Stiles começa a passar cada vez mais tempo na casa dos McCall e assim, na companhia do pai de Scott. E mesmo que Rafael McCall não fosse o pai do seu melhor amigo, o homem não parecia dedicar a mesma atenção que ele dava a Stiles ao filho. Anos mais tarde, Stiles agradeceria aos céus por Rafael não tocar o Scott daquela maneira nojenta.

Stiles tinha seis anos e embora naquela pouca idade, sabia que havia algo de errado quando o Rafael o tocava. Uma mão por debaixo de sua camisa, em seu ombro, no cós de sua calça. Imperceptíveis, sutis e nunca, nunca quando Scott e Melissa estavam por perto. E das poucas vezes que Stiles dormia no quarto de hospedes dos McCall, Rafael silenciosamente entrava no quarto e cuidadosamente trancava a porta a chave. Rafael tocava Stiles em lugares que ele não queria ser tocado, lugares onde ele não deveria tocar e doía, tanto, tanto, tanto. Era segredo, Rafa sussurrava, _um segredo, você consegue guardar um segredo, não é mesmo, Stiles?_

Mas Rafael nunca ia longe demais. Ele gostava de tocar, mas não passava de toques, por mais dolorosos que eles eram. Por mais assustadores que eles fossem.

Stiles quase se sentiu culpado pelo o alivio que sentiu quando cinco anos depois, Melissa tinha chutado o marido de casa depois que ele a bateu pela primeira vez. Depois do divórcio, Stiles nunca mais viu Rafael McCall de novo e sequer mencioná-lo era assunto proibido na casa dos McCall.

Stiles nunca contou para alguém. Ele poderia, ele deveria, mas Stiles havia praticamente crescido em uma delegacia, ele sabia muito bem que homens como Rafael sempre pareciam sair impunes. E, muito além, a vergonha. O medo. O que Scott pensaria se Stiles contasse a ele? O que Melissa falaria se soubesse que era culpa de Stiles que Rafael tinha ido embora, que ele tinha se recusado, uma _única maldita vez_, e Rafael tinha descontado na esposa? E pior de tudo, iria John sentir vergonha do filho? Sentiria nojo por ter deixado Rafa o tocar daquela forma?

_"Sua palavra contra a minha, Stiles. Quem vai acreditar em você?"_

_"A culpa é sua, Stiles. Consegue entender isso? A culpa é sua"._

_**~X~**_

Stiles havia lido uma vez que predadores sexuais pareciam ter um sexto sentido quando se tratava de vítimas. Eles pareciam ter um dom em identificá-las e tinham prazer em marcá-las, cutucar as feridas. Destruí-las.

Stiles está terrivelmente familiarizado com homens como Adrian Harris. Como Rafael, ele começa sutilmente. As detenções aumentam, parecem se estender mais do que é realmente necessário e se Stiles fica sozinho na sala com Harris, o professor se coloca atrás da cadeira que Stiles está sentado, uma mão em seu ombro, por debaixo de sua camiseta, massageando lentamente, testando.

Stiles sempre se contorcia, tentando se livrar do toque indesejado. _Não, de novo não._

E em no dia em que ele faz quinze anos (exatamente no dia do seu aniversário é quando Harris quer levar para o próximo nível), no momento em que Harris havia levado um pouco mais adiante, beijando seu pescoço e retirando sua camisa, ele sabia que estava em um ponto sem retorno.

_"Você vai ser um menino bonzinho, não vai, Stiles?"_

Stiles não responde, apenas se encolhendo ainda mais tentando escapar quando o professor abre o zíper de sua calça. Harris queria sentir a maciez irresistível da pele do garoto, marcar como dele. O terror nos olhos de Stiles e o _puro nojo_ em seu rosto eram tão sinceros e espontâneos, que isso, o fato que ele tinha o controle, o poder que o fez continuar.

Stiles não conseguiu evitar o choramingo de asco que escapou de sua garganta quando Harris o obrigou a ficar de joelhos e então...

_**~X~**_

As noites são sempre as na segurança de sua casa, Stiles ainda sente o calor de mãos indesejadas tocando suas coxas, maculando. Ele ainda consegue sentir a mão apertando sua garganta, lhe tirando o ar e sanidade. A violência das estocadas, a dor, os gritos abafados.

Ele se sente imundo, tão imundo.

Mas ele não quer deixar o pai saber. Então ele finge.

E quando John vai atender algum chamado noturno ou simples pegar o turno da madrugada, Stiles se tranca no banheiro e enche a banheira.

As noites são as piores, principalmente aquelas que Stiles entra na banheira, até que a ponta de seu nariz esteja submergida e espera, com os olhos fechados, a água se fechando em sua garganta. Ele nunca fica tempo demais de baixo d'água, mas é apenas tempo o suficiente que a sensação de imundice seja devastada pela água.

Mas _tudo _perdura inclusive o asco dele por si mesmo.

_**~X~**_

E então seu meu melhor amigo é transformado em um lobisomem, como se a vida dele já não fosse complicada o suficiente.

E aquela parecia que seria uma constante em sua vida. E Derek Hale parecia que também seria uma.

No começo, ele teve medo. Derek parecia o tocar o tempo todo, de maneira agressiva e ele queria, ele deveria dar um jeito de manter Scott longe daquele cara. Mas Derek nunca ia longe demais. Ele nunca parecia machucá-lo realmente, não como Rafael e Adrian tinham feito antes. E mesmo que as vezes Derek o empurrasse contra a parede, a porta do carro ou o volante, na maior parte do tempo ele parecia, no mínimo, tolerar sua presença.

Derek podia ser a pessoa com menos tato social do mundo, mas ele era um cara atraente. Derek tinha uma beleza misteriosa e Stiles não podia evitar em se sentir atraído por ele, mas era só aquilo, atração.

E Stiles ainda amava Lydia. Era fácil a amar. Ela era linda e inteligente, um satélite que ele podia se fixar e fingir que seu professor de química não o trancava na sala de aula e o tocava de maneira que o fazia querer vomitar só de pensar.

_**~X~**_

Stiles sentia um medo descomunal de Peter, porque ele representava tudo o que Stiles temia na vida, Peter era quase como Harris e Rafael e por um momento Stiles temeu que a história fosse se repetir novamente. E embora a malícia nos olhos de Peter diziam a Stiles que o alpha estava sim, muito interessado e que ele percebia como e porque ele afetava Stiles daquela maneira, Peter parecia ter coisas mais... Importantes a resolver.

E Stiles realmente se surpreendeu quando Peter o respeitou em sua decisão em negar a mordida. Ele não estava habituado a ter sua vontade respeitada daquele jeito, e Stiles se sentiu aliviado ao notar que diferente de Rafael e Harris, Peter não queria tirar algo dele contra sua vontade. Peter havia morrido naquela noite e mesmo que tenha voltado poucos meses depois, com a mesma malícia e desejo direcionados a ele, Peter parecia lúcido o suficiente e como antes, não parecia querer tirar de Stiles algo. Mais tarde, Stiles iria perceber que o que Peter queria era que Stiles fosse ao encontro dele por sua espontânea vontade.

Era assustador pensar que talvez Stiles, em outros tempos e outras circunstâncias e experiências, provavelmente iria atrás do que Peter queria oferecer.

_**~X~**_

Stiles agradece silenciosamente aos Deuses quando Harris desaparece, mesmo sabendo que algo muito, muito ruim está prestes a acontecer.

**~X~**

Stiles está nunca pensou que sua vida chegaria ao ponto onde o seu melhor amigo resolvesse se juntar a porcaria dos Alphas dos Alphas, seu pai ser sequestrado por uma mulher maluca por vingança e ainda por cima, estar sentado em uma cadeira em um hospital totalmente destruído, tentando achar uma maneira de mentir (e mentir bem) a as autoridades.

Mas aqui está ele, sentado em uma cadeira de hospital, encarando o chão.

Ele olha de relance para cima e é como se todo o céu tivesse acabado de desabar sobre ele. Ele sabia que Rafael costumava trabalhar como policial antes, com seu pai, mas é claro que o homem iria se juntar a porcaria do FBI. E Rafa parece tão satisfeito em ver Stiles ali, como se ele estivesse esperando exatamente isso. E ele só encara Rafa fazer perguntas estúpidas, tão estúpidas, as mãos casualmente no bolso da calça como se ele não tivesse tocado Stiles a tantos anos atrás com aquelas mesmas mãos.

E quando Stiles manda ele ir gentilmente para aquele lugar, Rafael apenas sorri. Aquilo tudo é apenas a porcaria de um jogo. Sempre tinha sido, desde o começo, quando Stiles tinha seis anos.

_**~X~**_

Quando Jennifer pega Chris Argent como seu último sacrifício, Stiles não consegue impedir o medo e o pânico que subitamente tomam conta de seu corpo. Ele não consegue se lembrar de nada durante seu ataque de pânico, mas ele consegue se lembrar da boca de Lydia sobre a dele. É estranho. É estranho porque ele sempre quis Lydia, mas aquilo, aquele beijo não é mais o que ele quer. Parece definitivo.

Mas ele não tem tempo para pensar sobre isso, ele está finalmente chegando ao fundo daquele quebra cabeça e então lá está Rafael.

E Stiles se vê sozinho em uma sala de aula com ele, o lembrando de Harris e como ele havia... E por um momento, Stiles pensa que Rafa iria terminar o que ele havia começado, mas ele apenas faz perguntas demais sobre seu pai, se mantem em uma distância considerável. Isso não é o suficiente para fazer Stiles parar de temer.

Deaton pareceu mais a porcaria de um anjo da guarda quando ele apareceu na porta.

_**~X~**_

Rafael parece querer manter distância. E isso é uma coisa que Stiles pode com a menor certeza, colocar na pilha de alívios que vem se acumulando desde que ele conseguiu salvar seu pai e o problema Jennifer Blake foi resolvido.

Estranhamente, Stiles sente falta de Derek e Cora. Principalmente Derek e isso faz Stiles se perguntar se essa repentina e surpreendente saudade não tenha haver um pouco com o fato que Stiles, sem perceber, havia superado sua queda por Lydia. E caído em um total abismo ainda maior. Porque sentir falta de Derek significa que pode haver algo ali mas do que ele havia imaginado.

De sua parte é claro.

De maneira nenhuma Derek Hale olharia duas vezes para ele.

_**~x~**_

Mas a distância não parece ser algo que Rafael quer manter por muito tempo.

E quando Stiles abre a porta de casa e vê o homem parado ali, sente uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago.

Ele não consegue fechar a porta a tempo para impedir a passagem de Rafa e tão pouco Stiles consegue gritar com a gravata que ele tinha colocado em sua boca.

Rafa o prende na cama e só o solta na manhã seguinte.

_**~X~**_

E isso se arrasta. Por semanas.

Rafael não se contentava mais com toques furtivos, ele ia sempre além. Ele sempre fazia mais do que Stiles realmente queria e quando a manhã chegava e Rafael ia embora, Stiles não conseguia chorar. Não saberia se conseguiria.

E pior, nas noites em Rafa não o visitava, Stiles sonhava.

Nos sonhos, ele via claramente o corpo da mãe dependurado no teto, a expressão quase aliviada em seu rosto.

Ele sonhava com o pai e como ele poderia não voltar mais, ser morto ou simplesmente chegar a conclusão que o filho não valia a pena.

E ele sonhava com Harris e Rafael e se dás poucas vezes que o xerife estava em casa e Stiles acordava gritando, nenhum dos dois falava alguma coisa quando John entrava no quarto do filho e sem perguntas, segurava sua mão e velava seu sono.

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

~foge das pedradas E essa é a primeira parte! Essa fic vai ser uma two-shots e se preparem para sterek no próximo capitulo. Vou logo avisando que NÃO, eles não vão se agarrar loucamente porque HELLOOOOOO, o Stiles nem tem psicológico para uma coisa dessas e eu não acredito nesse lance ridículo que é romantizar o estupro de alguém. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês. Essa fic não vou betada ainda, então perdoem qualquer erro absurdo.


End file.
